


Falliam oneshots

by Fullofimagination2020



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullofimagination2020/pseuds/Fullofimagination2020
Summary: This is a series of oneshots of Fallon and Liam being in love.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Delete work

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I decided to make a new oneshot series based off of Liam and Fallon's marriage. These all will be in random orders of when the story takes place if you like make sure to leave a kudo and a comment. If you have any suggestions leave them in the comments.

It was five in the morning and Fallon was stressed out for her magazine cover. She had it all planned out and everything but now everything was falling apart.

"Shit." Fallon muttered as she accidentally deleted half her work that she spent doing. "You have got to be kidding me." Fallon cried as she ran to her and Liam's bedroom. 

Normally, she wouldn't have given up so easily but this was different.Fallon and Liam had only been married for two months at this time. Of course Liam knew she was a workaholic but he would try to wait for her to come to bed before he went to bed himself.

Lately, Fallon had been staying up past three in the morning trying to get things done and Liam would normally try to get her to go to bed with him by three. This time he fell asleep around midnight.

Fallon angrily walked into the bedroom muttering words to her like " _You had to be that stupid?"_ and " _Oh yeah,Fallon, spend five straight hours working on this, only so you can delete it."_

Liam woke up to hear the door slamming and then Fallon stomping around the room. "Fal?" Liam whispered as he slowly got out of bed. He looked over at his phone to see it was _5:10am._

He got up from the bed and was about to go into the bathroom when she closed the door. He could hear a sobs from the bathroom, and Liam softly knocked on the door.

"Fallon." Liam called and he heard nothing. It was quiet for a minute till he called out again. "Can I come in?" Liam called again, once again there was nothing.

He then tried the door knob and found it was unlocked. From there he went into the bathroom to find Fallon on the floor crying. 

"Fallon." Liam whispered as he kneel down on the ground to sit by her. "I failed at life, once again." Fallon whispered to him. "What happened?" Liam asked softly to be careful to not upset his wife more than she already was.

"I ended up deleting all my stupid work that have been doing all week and if I didn't do that then... all this could have been done by now-" Fallon said to say but Liam started to mess with her hair.

"Liam, what the hell?" Fallon mumbled. "Shush. It's ok. I am just braiding your hair." Liam whispered. Fallon was about to go off at him but instead she stayed quiet as she allowed him to do this.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Fallon admitted with a yawn. "You could go to sleep." Liam suggested softly to her. "But what about?" Fallon said. Liam then got up and went to his closet to get one of his sweatshirts.

"Here." Liam told her. He knew how much Fallon liked his clothing when he was gone. That's why he gave it to her now because he knew how to fix this.

Fallon looked at him confused by this but put it on and washed all her makeup off her face. Liam then made sure she went to bed and once she did he went to her office and finished all the work that needed to be done.

It was now twelve in the afternoon and Fallon woke up confused. "Did I finish my work?" Fallon thought to herself.

Then she remembered what had happened the night before. Fallon then rushed to her office to find everything neatly put together with a bouquet of roses and a note.

_Fallon,_

_I know you weren't happy last night about your work getting deleted. Alison and I spent all night working on it to get it back. We got most of the work back but I got Alison on the phone to help me out._

_Don't worry everything is submitted. I love you, now get some rest._

_Love, Liam._

Fallon sighed in relief as she went back to the bedroom and fell asleep. It was the little things that really mattered at the end of the day.


	2. Promise to never get my face on your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of "Life is a masquerade party"  
> Season 2 episode 18

Fallon walked into her bedroom after talking to Alexis. She didn't understand how Alexis didn't seem to get why having her " _new face_ " was so upsetting to Fallon.

This moment between Liam and her was supposed to be special but somehow something always seemed to get in the way between them. They were supposed to have a happy special moment when _finally_ got together but _now_ Fallon is almost in tears from seeing what Alexis has done to herself.

When Fallon walked into the room, she found Liam was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her.

"Hey." Liam whispered softly to her. Liam could see her trying to not make eye contact with him and her body shaking from the anger that Alexis was causing her. "I am guessing it didn't go well?" Liam gently asked her. Fallon nodded her head as her eyes begin to water. 

"Come here." Liam whispered as he took Fallon's hand and laid in bed with her. He took her hand and she laid her head on his chest. 

It was a moment of silence as she took his hand in hers. Liam knew this had to be hard on Fallon. He knew from the very beginning of their relationship Fallon and Alexis weren't close. From the moment she talked about her, he could sense, it was _tension_ between the two.

But now the fact that Alexis had Fallon's face. This was a new level of _insanity_. Liam just wished there was something he could do for her.

Without saying anything, Fallon squeezes Liam's hand. He then kissed her forehead softly. 

"Have you ever felt like no matter how hard you try with your family, the level of trying to succeed never comes?" Fallon quitely asked him.

Liam then took a minute to think about this and all the times he had with his family. 

"I feel like no matter how hard I try with my mom. She never seems to let go of the past. Ever since my Dad died it is like a battle with her. She tries to make me perfect and it kills her when she doesn't succeed in it." Liam told her.

"I know that's how Alexis and Blake are. Even when I was a child, Alexis was constantly trying to do the things that she thought were right. Now she won't even listen to what I have to say. I miss being heard out." Fallon told Liam.

"You still have me." Liam reminded her. " _Promise_ me, you won't put my face on yours?" Fallon joked with a sad sigh. "I,Liam Ridley, promise to never get the same face as Fallon Carrington." Liam whispered with a small chuckle. 

Fallon laughed a little. It was a light-hearted joke but she needed to hear it more than ever. 

"Do you want to get ready for bed?" Liam asked her softly. "Not quite yet. I just want to enjoy this moment with us." Fallon whispered as she turned her head to face him. 

"I love you." Liam whispered to her. "I love you too." Fallon whispered back as he leaned down to kiss her lips. She smiled as she snuggled against him.

Fallon's day with Alexis was something different. It was the worst day she had with her in a very long time. However, Liam and her had the best day that they have ever had in a long time. She _finally_ got the man of her dreams, that she had been waiting for so many months, maybe even _years_. No way would she allow Alexis to ruin that for her.


	3. Shopping trip

"Don't worry, I've been arrested before.I can get us out of this." Fallon told Liam as he paced back and forth in the cell. He stopped and gave her a look.

"I'm _kidding_.. _well_ kind of." Fallon said to him.

"Fallon, what the hell were you even thinking?" Liam said as he paced back and forth. "Well...I-" Fallon started to say but Liam gave her another look. "Oh that was a sarcastic question." Fallon whispered.

"I can't believe you got us _arrested_ over some _silly shoe_ fighting. And now because you dragged me into this, I am also arrested." Liam yelled at her.

"See, _this_ is why I like going online shopping." Fallon told him. "And you got yourself arrested Liam." She reminded him.

"Now, you are lucky that Sam is bailing us out." Liam said. Fallon was about to say something else but the cop came in.

"Liam and Fallon Ridley, you've been bailed." The cop told them. "Oh Thank God." Fallon said.

Sam was standing there in pure shock. "How did this even happen?" Sam said. "Don't get me started." Liam mumbles. "Well, your driver drove your car home. But I am feeling honored to bail…" Sam started to say but was about to laugh at what he was saying.

"I am honored to bail my good friends who have only been married for five months out of jail. No really." Sam was saying. Fallon gave him a look which quickly got him to shut up.

"It's not like we can call anyone else.I mean Alexis would kill me and Blake and I aren't on good terms due to Laura-" Fallon started to say.

"Fallon just be quiet." Liam told her. Fallon looked at then car window. It was dark outside since it was eight at night but she felt like it was going to be a long night ahead of her.

* * *

When they got home, Liam said nothing to Fallon. They were completely quiet as they got ready for bed. But as they were both getting into their bed. Fallon decided to speak.

"Liam, I'm sorry. I should have never fought with that lady." Fallon whispered to him. "I don't want to talk about it." Liam whispered in a calm tone. 

"Please just say anything to me." Fallon whispered as she turned her body to face him.

"I just feel like you never know when to stop doing stupid things.Fallon when you don't get what you want, you just have to take it and go." Liam whispered.

"I'm not _always_ going to be there to save you and to defend you. I said take me with you because we are in this together, which I should have stayed back to get you out of jail." Liam paused for a moment to think about what he was going to say next.

"It's just sometimes it's hard to understand why you can't just face your own damn problems." Liam told her.

"Don't you think I know that?" Fallon yelled at him. Liam sat up and put his fingers on his temples. "You know what, I am sleeping in the guest bedroom. I don't want to get in your way anymore." She told him.

"Fallon." Liam said while shaking his head. She wasn't really helping her case on this one. But sure enough, Fallon walked out slamming the door. Liam just closed his eyes to forget about everything for a moment.

He sometimes wishes that Fallon would learn how to handle things better. But he knew she meant well, even if some days she seemed insane to him.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed by and Liam started to feel guilty for saying all of those words. But she was the one who asked, he just told her how he felt. 

But Liam decided it would feel _lonely_ to not sleep with Fallon. He went into the guest bedroom to find Fallon cuddled up against a pillow. He softly laid beside her, hoping she calmed down a little like he had.

"Hey." Fallon whispered and Liam could see the tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "No, you shouldn't be apologizing-" Liam started to say.

"No you were right, I don't know how to face my own damn problems.You aren't always going to be there to protect me." Fallon told him. 

"See that isn't true. You faced _plenty_ of problems without me. I shouldn't have said it the way I said it. You are one of the most independent woman I know and the one time you do something stupid in front of me, I freak out.. I just feel like it's my job now to protect you. Which I know you hate when men say that. But now that I have you for the rest of my life I never want to lose you again." Liam told her.

"I see what you mean." Fallon said as she softly rubbed his cheek. "Somehow I thought marriage would be easier after everything we have been through." She said with a laugh.

"I think this one was a funny one out of all the things we have gone through. I mean getting arrested with my-" Liam started to say but was interrupted by Fallon kissing his lips. "What was that for?" Liam asked with a laugh. "Thank you." Fallon whispered while putting her nose against his nose. 

"Of course.I would do anything for you,Fallon Ridley." Liam said. "Oh I know." Fallon said with a goofy smile. "I love you,you know that right?" Liam said as he took her hand. 

"I do and I love you too." Fallon said to him.

"But Fallon?" Liam said to her. "Yes?" Fallon whispered. "I am not going shopping for a _long_ time." Liam told her. 

"That's fair." Fallon whispered to him.

The two stayed nose to nose as they fell asleep. The feelings about how they got into jail that night were all over the place but it was one of the adventures they added to their crazy life.


	4. A not so mystery text

Fallon arrived at the Carrington manor to find Liam on the steps outside the house.

"Oh thank God you are ok. Are you alright?" Liam said as he raced over towards her. "I'm ok...Are you ok?" Fallon asked Liam as he was hugging him tightly. 

"I know I was running a little late but I texted you that my phone was going to die-" She started to say but was interrupted by Liam.

"Wait, your phone died?" Liam asked her. 

"Yes,that is what I said." Fallon said as she started to feel more confused by Liam's actions. She softly felt his forehead. "Are you sure you are feeling ok?" Fallon asked Liam as he grabbed her hand to take it off his forehead. 

"But who was the person who texted me earlier saying to meet up with you at this weird address. I thought someone was trying to hurt you-" Liam started to say but rolled his eyes. 

"Man you would think after a few months of us dating after Adam's little scene he would stop." Liam whispered. 

"What?" Fallon asked him. "Wait, Adam was trying to do something to hurt you?" Fallon asked him.

"I think so. I mean who else is out to get me?" Liam said to her. "That's it." Fallon said as she raced inside into the manor to go into the living room to find Adam.

Fallon pushed Adam to the point where he fell on the ground. "What the hell?" Adam asked her. "Stop messing with Liam, I don't care what the hell is going on in your delusional brain that you have but stop dragging someone I really love down." Fallon said to him.

"Why do you think I did something?" Adam asked her. "Because I know you.You continue to hurt Liam and I. You are a sick person, that hurts people when you don't get the way you want it." Fallon told him.

Fallon got close up to his face. "I love Liam and if you tried to hurt him, one more time. I swear it will be the end of you." Fallon whispered to him.

"But good talk." Fallon said and slapped him on the back so hard to the point where Adam once again was on the floor. She then smirked as she saw Liam, who kissed her lips.

"I liked that." Liam told her. "Well, I like you here.Safe with me." Fallon told him.


End file.
